A Jar of Citrus Jellies
by Ryuichiro Sakuraba
Summary: Brothers will always be brothers. That's for sure. If the feelings go unchecked, then let me just say the rest is history. RokuSora. Yaoi. Sorry... Just recovered from a LONG depression episode. Thanks! New Chapter up! *kiss*
1. Ohayou

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, and Final Fantasy for God's sake. Please don't sue me for the matter. I'm just a stupid fan, 'kay? And this is shounen-ai wit a bit of yaoi and a lot of fluff. Queer and open-minded folks are in, so if this is not your cup of tea, well, click the nice BACK button there. Ü 

You've been warned appropriately.

This will be the revamping of the 1st chapter since I've tried to play it by mind and, unfortunately, it didn't make some sense (I think…). Thanks Vaed for the review. I appreciate that. Hope that the revamping would explain everything…

On aboard! Ü

* * *

Chapter 1 – Ohayou

The sky was painted by layering colors of blue and crimson as the sounds of crashing waves and seagulls fill the typical Destiny Island morning. Noises from shuffling school kids and leaves swept by broomsticks add to the nostalgic mood of the simple island life.

"Sora," a slightly annoyed voice stated, mock-glaring at the sleeping form of the cinnamon-haired brunette. Roxas Hikari sighed gently, running his right hand through his spiky blonde hair.

Sora's eyes flinched. "Five more minutes," he said wearily, not making an effort to stretch or even to move out of the bed, determined to set another trip to dreamland.

Roxas' features softened slightly with amusement. "I've been doing that for the third time around," he breathily said. "The last thing that we would like is to be late." He sat at the side of Sora's bed, leaning softly, forehead touching the others'. "Wake up. Now."

Sora breathed the air near him. _Hmm, vanilla with a hint of mint, _he thought. That never failed to wake him up every single time that it happened. It was his sort of a mood upper. He gently opened his eyes and he was then swimming in a sea of blue, very much like his, just a little bit lighter. No one would notice aside from him, though. His blue orbs grew large like platters when he realized the closeness of his brother. A slight hint of pink flushed his cheeks. "Roxas!"

"So you're awake now, hmm?" Roxas grunted. "Do I have to do that whenever you heed to wake up?" He sounds like that every single day. Well, maybe not. He gently brushed the tip of his nose to Sora, teasing the other. "Riku, Kairi and Naminé might be here at any moment. You wouldn't like to be a loser by default in a Riku-always-wins contest, right?" He then stood, walking towards his dresser to get a shirt and his set of warmers.

"No way," Sora snapped, making a little pout. "I'll win this time, and I'll bet a sea- salt ice cream bar for that!" He looked at their clock and became went ballistic with the verge of becoming late. "Omigoshomigoshomigosh," he exclaimed as he immediately fixed his bed and scurried to the shower, warm needles caressing his tanned skin. It just earned him Roxas' soft chuckle.

_Late as always, _Roxas thought, adjusting his warmers to perfection.

A few minutes later, the sound of falling water dampened the sounds in the shower as the brunette spoke. "Um, Rox… Can I ask you a favor?" He was like a child asking for candy, which never failed to be acknowledged.

"Shoot," the blonde replied, fixing his leather choker with a shuriken-like pendant. He could never deny the other's request, as long as it was simple enough.

The sound of the shower went off, followed by a rustle of a towel. "Um…" Sora staed, sounding hesitant, but continued anyway, "can you wait until I've finished dressing up so–"

"We would have breakfast together?" Roxas cut the statement of his brother, obviously knowing the other's request. They've always had breakfasts together every Monday morning. He grinned slightly, checking if his shoelaces were knotted perfectly. "Hmm…" He tried to sound skeptical but gave in, though. "Okay."

"Um… Right," the brunette spoke as he came out of the shower, towel at his waist, going towards his dresser. He was about to change when he noticed that his twin was still picking on his shoelaces. "Hey, you know the rules. NO PEEKING," he said firmly.

Roxas smirked at his twin as he said in a taunting tone, "No peeking, right…" He closed his eyes and faced their window, enjoying the crisp, salty air of the island.

He was just at the verge of dozing off when a pair of hands gently covered his already closed eyes, filling his lungs with a rush of citrus as he inhaled deeply. _He's like a perpetual sunshine; always makes up my day, _Roxas thought. He glanced at Sora as soon as the hands were removed. He saw his brother wearing the same outfit that he always liked; his black shorts, shirt and black hood. _It just brings back memories_.

"You can open your eyes now," Sora chirped, walking towards the mirror of his dresser, picking on his unruly cinnamon spikes. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Nah," his brother simply stated, eyes following the other's direction. "It's okay. We do have a few minutes more to kill though. I'll go check our breakfast, alright?" Roxas headed downstairs to see if his culinary experiment worked well. This earned him an affirmative grunt from Sora.

Sora went downstairs after a slight vanity check and he was mesmerized as always with the scenario in front of him. Roxas always made Monday breakfast special – all the sweet stuff he liked, then saving all the savory ones for the weekend with their friends. The dining area was filled with the scent of crisp waffles and other saccharine things that he could imagine.

Since they were living without their parents (Their father was in another island and their mother passed away years ago), they were doing things that an adult of an independent being would do: doing groceries, cleaning, fixing meals, paying the bills, and so on. They were doing this for eight years already, and they really had a hard start (That was when Roxas and Sora were 11 and 10, respectively) but they seemed to manage through the years. No one can deny the limits of one's age, though.

_Cooking was Roxas' forte_, Sora thought. It never fails to amaze him whenever his blond brother would whip up something new. That's why he loved Mondays.

"Hey Sorakins, breakfast's ready. Hurry up," the blonde screamed, fixing the fruit garnish that would come to the sinful platter.

Sora was always looking forward for this. He sat and looked at his treat. He has a fond nature of naming Roxas' creations. His carbo-loaded waffle was called "Roxas' Orchard" – a waffle that bled with raspberry jam, complete with strawberry ice cream, peach slices and whole blueberries and orange marmalade on the side. On the other hand, his twin's was called "Choc-Full-Of-Rox" which was a waffle that oozed with ganache (sort of melted chocolate in cakes and sort), with vanilla ice cream on the side and topped with mint jelly; he always love chocolates, that's for sure.

"You have a seat," Roxas said, washing his hands then getting a paper towel to dry them. "Hope you'll like it," he continued, flicking the used towel to the trash bin.

"Yeah! Eating time," Sora screamed as he dug on his waffle while Roxas was carefully having little bites of his sweet sin. The blonde just smiled softly as his twin downed his waffle for three good minutes.

"Hey Sora," a distant voice outside the Hikari's doorsteps filled the dining room. Roxas checked his watch and stated, "Just in time. Riku and the rest are outside. Better not lose by default…"

Sora gulped his orange juice and screamed, "You've said that a thousand times already!" He pouted like he always did. "I'll be winning this time and I will bet a sea-salt ice cream for that," he said as if he was stating a declaration of war.

Roxas chuckled slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Now off you go. I'll just be doing these dishes and I will catch up, alright?" He fixed the table. "I'll meet you all at the Square, and don't make anything stupid."

"Okay! Meetcha there!" Sora ran and slammed the door. "Bye Rox!"

The blonde sighed contentedly. _Sora is Sora_, he thought dreamily as he was washing the dishes at the sink.

His train of thought was shattered when he heard the door open again. _Looks like he forgot something, _Roxas smiled with the thought. "You forgot something?" He was then caught off guard when he felt a sudden warmth wrapping around his midsection. Sora _hugged_ him and gently nuzzled his back. A slight blush set his cheeks burning, his heart beating a notch faster.

"Thank you for starting my day." Sora then ran towards the door, slammed it like he did every morning.

_Sora will always be Sora, I guess._

* * *

Riku's silver hair glistened as he ran along the street to Destiny Islands High, Kairi riding heer bicycle and Naminé on her roller blades. For Sora, well…

"Hey! You're cheating!" Sora wailed, tripping on a small rock, and fortunately, not falling due to the incident. "Not fair!"

Kairi giggled as she said, "Sora just can't keep up with Riku when it comes to running, eh?" Her pink locks flew gently as she pedaled for a burst of speed.

"Looks like were having ice cream, as always," Naminé responded, her hands clasped at her back, swerving to the left then to the right of the road. She made a twirl as she was catching up to Kairi. "And, come to think of it, where's Roxas?"

The pink-haired girl looked at her friend. "Maybe he's got something else to do. After all, his class would start at 10am so he has plenty of time to kill," she explained lengthily, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"Hah!" Riku shouted triumphantly. "I'm always better than you" He beamed as he reached the gates of DIH, Sora running after Riku, then stopping to catch his breath.

As they went inside, Sora tackled Riku at the grassy part of the Square, the green part near the gates where students meet, slack, of just goof around before class. This also serves as the assembly place for ceremonies and calamity drills (huh?).

Sora wailed. "YOU BIG MEANIE!" He straddled Riku, rendering him immobile as he started tickling the other boy. "Who said that you can start running at two rather than three? A second is crucial for everything and that's cheating!" Riku just laughed away.

Kairi shook her head, smiling crookedly. "Um… Sora… Riku finished five seconds ahead of you. A second won't make a difference."

"But that's still cheating," he mock-glared at Kairi as Naminé watched the scene amused, giggling slightly. Sora just continued to do his job – cleansing Riku's sins and making him guilty for the crime he was accused.

"Sor-haha, s-haha-top, can't-hahaha breathe-hahaha," Riku laughed as he struggled to get away from Sora's death punishment. He twisted and turned but to no avail.

Naminé chirped, giggling slightly as she said, "If there is one thing that Sora is good at in this world, it's making antics. Riku can't beat him for that matter." She let out a contented sigh, pulling out her sketchbook to draw yet another happy Monday memory.

"I certainly agree," a familiar voice answered. They all looked at the same direction.

"Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed, running towards the guy with a skateboard and a plastic bag. "Why are you so early today?" She smiled brightly, and then walked towards a slightly blushing Naminé.

The blonde opened the plastic bag as he said, "Nah, just went to see Sora's losing streak this week." Sora glared daggers at his brother as he stopped tickling poor Riku, leaving him sigh in relief. "So, ice cream anyone?" Roxas began pitching sea-salt ice cream bars to Sora and Riku, while handing Kairi and blushing Naminé a bar each.

"Thanks," all Naminé could ever say.

They all lied on the grassy Square, simply enjoying the sunshine. Riku folded his arms, looking at the sky, Kairi and Naminé looked and named some cloud patterns while Sora went snoozing beside his brother, making Roxas' left chest a pillow. _As if I care, though, _Roxas thought as looked at his brother, joining him to dreamland.

People started to pour through the gates. Most of them were looking at their, because (just for the record), the Hikari brothers and Riku Misato were school heartthrobs. Others were drooling, gawking or just plain staring at them.

Riku grunted. "Here we go again," he sighed as he ran his hand through his platinum locks.

Kairi smiled gently. Nothing you can't handle, of course." She gently sat up, playing with a wild flower that she picked from God-knows-where.

"Ehrm," Naminé cleared her throat, then sported a familiar "as-if-I-care" Riku expression. "I don't have time for this. Now scram." She giggled then continued, blatanly failing to maintain such composure.

"You sure can imitate me, huh?" Riku chuckled, pushing a few strands of hair away from his face.

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the start of the first period.

"I think we should get going," Kairi stated, checking her wristwatch and easing the creases of her skirt.

Roxas' eyes opened then gazed at Sora. He shook the brunette carefully. "Wake up, Sorakins." He gently massaged the kinks of his neck as Sora slowly rose and yawned.

"Good morning!" Sora yawned again and stretched until his joints popped. "C'mon. Let's not be late, okay?" He stood up, bending on his side slightly. Roxas also stood afterwards, checking his watch and chucking his skateboard under his arm.

Riku mock-sneered at Sora. "Yeah, yeah, sleepyhead." He then chuckled and said, "Let's just chill at Potion later, hmm?" Naminé joined Riku as Kairi was running towards them.

"See ya!" Sora happily said to his brother, slapping his pants, making sure that grass was not sticking to it. He then blew a raspberry and ran towards his batch mates.

"Yeah. Now go. See you at Potion,'kay?" Roxas waved as he walked towards a nearby tree. The sun was getting prickly against his pale cream skin so now a good shade would be very much appreciated.

He was left alone. Sora and Kairi went to their Pre-Calc, Riku headed to the Chemistry laboratory and Naminé should be in her Art class any moment. He gave a small sigh as he lied on the grass, an arm over his eyes, letting the breeze sing a lullaby for him to snooze in peace.

A light tap stirred him. "Rox?"

He removed his arm and opened his eyes. "Sora?" His blue orbs squinted in confusion, then continued, "I thought you were in Pre-Calc with Kairi."

Sora smiled, then lied beside the blonde, making his left bicep a pillow. _By the looks of it, everybody would say that something's up between us. The hell they care anyway. We're brothers and we'll stay that way. I just can't imagine ME and Sora – together?_ He mentally kicked himself and laughed at the thought.

The brunette made a pout. "What's so funny?"

"Nah," Roxas grunted. "Just feeling peaceful that you're here." And he's not lying about the statement. _Now why did I just say that?_ He felt Sora move closer to him, his breath gently tickling his neck. His body seemed to react, in the worst case, his pants seem to be constricting. He wriggled nervously and spoke, "And you didn't answer my question," a good alibi to conceal the obvious bulge between his legs.

His brother answered, eyes closed. "I just want to be with you here. That's all." He sighed contentedly as his fingers traced patterns on his chest.

"Um… Thanks?" This was all Roxas could say. He felt Sora's lips smile against his skin. Everything was fine – until Sora's hand became quite explorative for the matter.

Roxas' cool and calm state of mind went haywire as Sora's hand went lower, now playing at his belly button, carefully teasing the hem of his shirt. He tried to prevent a whimper to escape from his throat, and obviously, he can't do it.

_Sora?Is this really you?_ A mélange of confusion, nervousness and pleasure were muddling his brain as Sora gently nipped the tender skin of his neck. He made a sharp gasp, which the cinnamon-haired brunette considered as a signal to continue.

Sora's hand went to the hem of Roxas' shirt, gently slid his hands inside, caressing the pale flesh that hid underneath. His fingers played the hardened nubs that made the blonde breathe raggedly. After a few more minutes, his hands went down, two fingers teasing the elastic of his boxers, sensing the golden bush that was near the boundary.

The blonde moaned in excitement and nervousness. _Why would Sora do this?_ His mind was lost again as the brunette touched the tip of his member, wet with pre-cum. His eyes were dazed when Sora sent his finger to his mouth. "Know what? You taste good," Sora said playfully.

He felt his tongue went shorter when the brunette unzipped his pants, inserted his hands into Roxas' boxers agonizingly slowly, lightly wrapping his hand to his brother's boner.

"I know you wanted this, so I'll give it to you," Sora said huskily, his breathing erratic.

Roxas' crystal blues widened. "Hey! Un…"

His statement was cut off when Sora moved gracefully, his face in front of Roxas' crotch. He gently pulled down the blonde's boxers, exposing his manhood.

"Hey," Roxas snapped, "somebody might see us…"

"Hush." Sora jerked Roxas' member slowly. "Everybody is in their respective classes; my classmates are all in Potion, so nothing to worry about," Sora reassured him. "So let me do this."

The spiked blonde was speechless on what's going to happen next. Sora would give him a head in the next five seconds.

_Five._

Sora's mouth curled into an evil grin as he gently moved towards Roxas' hot boner.

_Four._

His breath was getting closer.

_Three._

_Is this for real_, Roxas thought over and over, his mind burning.

_Two._

He can't take it anymore.

_One._

The heat of his brother's mouth made him scream at the next thing that will happen.

… Until a tri-colored volleyball whacked him square at the jaw.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for the fickle-mindedness of the author. Hey, I'm just 19 and I need to earn for a living. sigh Now, I really need a cigarette and a margarita. Won't you agree? I know you won't. smirk Well, just wait for the update. Kindly stay tuned. Ü Please review!

Eternal Ataraxia (Humming _Hikari_ of Utada Hikaru while having a cigarette and a rootbeer)


	2. Sen no Hoshi to Chuushoku

Hey! Now for the update! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Ü I hope that you're still around. And thanks for the reviews! Ü I feel golden.

xHisui Yamadax, Volcom's Girl, Vaed and Chilly Academic, you make me feel like kinda dizzy. I can't believe having people like you guys. I deleted "Life Like Always" since I'm quite distracted that time and I lost my draft so I feel stupid. Sorry for being stupid. XP

And now, on aboard!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Sen no Hoshi to Chuushoku

"Oops! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Selphie Timiltt came running towards a wincing blonde, curls bouncing in every stride. She was then near Roxas, panting wildly.

"OhmyGodRoxasI'msosorryIwasn'tsupposedtosmashitbutitwentthattawaysoyouwerehitwereyouhurtohGodI'vegottatakeyoutotheclinicandgetyoupatchedupI'msorrysorrysorryfriendohwhatamIgonnado–" the hyperactive brunette went on in one breath as Roxas slowly rose, holding his bag between his thighs (to hide the obvious, hm?) and massaging his jaw.

_Hey, everything's shiny, twinkling_, he thought. Roxas swore that he saw the Milky Way up close and personal, dots of light swirling in every direction. "Whoa, take it easy, Sefie," he grunted in annoyance. He wasn't hurt much so he tried stretching his neck muscles. All was well, he was just jumpstarted.

Selphie sat on the grass, checking his friend's injury. Wakka, Tidus, Pence, Olette and Hayner came sprinting after.

Tidus went to pick the ball beside the blonde. "We're sorry 'bout tha'," he said sympathetically, holding the ball between his arms and hip. His eyes twitched slightly at the view.

"I told you that it's not a good idea, ya?" Wakka gave a concerned look at Roxas then glared daggers at Tidus, earning a scowl from the other.

The blitzball player cringed, then went fuming later. "But y'all agreed! It's everyone's fault." He looked like he would cast an Ultima spell at the redhead anytime now.

Pence tried to get in the way. "Stop you two! Whining won't change anything." He went between the blonde and rthe redhead, keeping them from punching each other. Olette just shook her head from the childish scene.

Hayner 'tched and crossed his arms. "I think they'll never grow up," he said as he ran his fingers through his spiked hair, bending his head slightly. "Cut it out. Like Pence said, that won't help us if you keep on screaming like that."

Roxas just exchanged glances with the others, then their eyes followed the word war; looking at either Tidus or Wakka, whoever was yelling at the moment. Feeling heavy with exasperation, he yelled. Would you two just stop screaming please?!"

Deafening silence followed. Roxas sighed, then spoke in a low, understanding tone though there was still a hint of annoyance overlying. "I'm okay, so don't worry about it. No need to blame anybody. It's just an accident, no more, no less." He stood, cracking his knuckles, stretching as he let oxygen flow through his bloodstream. Everybody was listening eagerly. "Just quit screaming, for God's sake. It's just blasts my eardrums."

The group was looking at the ground as Roxas spoke.

Wakka let out a sigh. "We're sorry, ya? Well make sure it won't happen the next time." He then bowed in apology.

"Yep, we'll sure do!" Selphie piped in, taking a gummy bear from her stash and popping it to her mouth.

Tidus just nodded. "Oh, second period's starting," he then confirmed. "We've got to go. Sorry again dude." He bowed as well as the others and the group started to walk towards the building.

Olette turned and said, "Sorry again." She scratched her head and, as if a light blb suddenly glimmered, she said enthusiastically, "How about having lunch at Potion? Sounds good to you?"

"Fine with me," he replied simply. "Sora and his gang will be there to, so no worries." His cheeks flushed pink in remembrance of his stupid dream.

Olette seemed not to recognize, though. "'Kay! Meetcha there" She twisted and ran towards her troupe, yelling a faint "Hey, wait up!" as she almost stumbled chasing them.

"Kids nowadays…" Roxas chuckled a little as he walked towards the campus proper, skateboard in one hand as he was slinging his bag on his shoulder. He shook his head as his dream crossed his mind. _Me? Screwing with Sora?_

_Now's not the time for dilly-dallying_, he thought. After all, he still had a lot to worry about as he headed straight to the library. _History quizzes, a lab report, a ten-page essay…_

* * *

The bell rang, indicating lunchtime to DIH students. Lucky were those whose lunch was at noon; that was the time that all food options were available.

Riku's neck craned to see if their Usual Spot was occupied. Sora poked his best friend's sides, looking quizzical as he stood on the tips of his toes to look at the direction of the other's gaze.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Sora asked childishly, still poking at Riku's sides.

"Looking for our Usual Spot, silly," Riku said coolly, blowing his bangs away from his face. "And please stop pressing the buttons." He gave Sora a mock glare.

Amidst the sea of students at Potion, the food and hangout center of DIH, Riku didn't fail to see their place, Naminé and Kairi browsing their notes, sipping cream soda little by little. "There they are," Riku stated calmly. "C'mon Sora, let's proceed," he said as they started looming across the ocean of people, most of them "ooh-ing", blushing or just looking through their peripheral vision.

"Where's Rox?" Sora chimed as he stretched his neck, hopefully getting a glimpse of spiky blonde hair amongst the crowd.

Riku continued walking and said, "He would be here shortly. He has a post-class meeting with our Keyblade instructor so there." They approached the Usual Spot when he asked Sora, "Why?"

"Um… Nothing," the brunette said, greeting the two girls as he dropped his bag on his seat. "Hey, I'll just get something. Be back in a few minutes."

"'Kay," Kairi waved as she talked to Riku and Naminé.

"Welcome Sora!" Tifa cheerfully greeted Sora as he approached the 7th Heaven kiosk. "7th Heaven specialty, your favorite, or Roxas' choice?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

Sora grinned and said, "Roxas' choice, and make it real quick. He'll be here in a few minutes." He reached for his wallet and got a few bills to pay for his order.

The bombshell took the payment and said over the store intercom, "Seafood rice, no tuna, double dose of rice and shrimp, and please lightly sear the tofu and add spring onions and crushed chilies on the top." Tifa smiled then walked towards the store beverage fountain. "Care for a glass of peppermint tea while you wait? I mean, it's just tad humid so why not cool down a bit?"

"Sure," he agreed, smiling goofily. "As long as it's free."

Tifa chuckled. "Of course, silly. You're a regular here along with Roxas and you're both family friends so why bother?" She got two tall glasses of iced tea and floated a mint leaf on each. She gave one to Sora and she sipped her own serving. "How's my Sora today?"

Sora sighed in contentment. "Well, school's hard but I could still manage to get away with it. I just hate History," he took a sip then continued, "because it just plain sucks. Nonetheless, Keyblade Wielding and Intermediate Magic are quite okay. Riku and I are getting the hang of it now."

She nodded in agreement. "Keyblade wielding is fun, not to mention the fact that you are there because the blades always choose their respective masters. You're quite legendary in some sense," she sipped her tea and offered Sora some of her fruit canapés. "Want some, It's four seasons."

Sora took three sticks and said, "Well, yrah. Thanks." He took a bite and asked Tifa, "So how's your day?"

"Business is booming, as usual. Thanks to you, a lot are ordering your custom mix," she smiled as she received a written order request and sent it the pantry. "And," she continued, leaning against the counter again where Sora was inclined, "I'm fine. I'm happy with my life now." A ding from the pantry caught her ears. "Looks like your take-out's ready. I'll just get it. Excuse me."

She took Sora's order and gave it to the brunette with a set of chopsticks and a packet of condiments. Sora then gulped his tea and one of his canapés as he took his take-out. "Thanks much, and I appreciate the treat," he smiled at her. "You take care."

"You're welcome! Thanks for choosing 7th Heaven! A taste of the sky on a patch of earth!" Tifa chimed, then said, "Um, Sora?"

Sora put his glass on the counter then replied, "Why?"

Tifa scanned her sales sheet. "This is quite funny but in your stay here in DIH, it's either you or Roxas would order his mix first thing at noon. Apparently, someone ordered the same thing just a few minutes ago, and…" She put her left hand on her waist and the other scratched her head. "I think he has flaming red hair or something." She closed her sales sheet. "Just wondering, but anyways, Roxas might be waiting. You take care!"

The brunette squinted his eyes. "Um… Yeah," he said confused as he walked towards the Usual Spot.

_Who's that? Everybody knows my mix but Roxas – _and his trail of thought ran overdrive. _Only me and Roxas would have that in the first place, well… Uh. Never mind, _he thought as he hid his purchase as a surprise for his brother.

Riku gave Sora his usual lunch if he don't like rice for the moment – double patty burger, large fries, a large soda and a vinaigrette salad. "You look different, Sora. What's the matter?"

Sora flashed a troubled smile. "Nothing, really. I'm just tired but I'm fine, thanks." He took a bite from his second canapé.

_Something's up. I just can't put my finger on it,_ Riku thought, looking skeptical. _Sora? With a different smile? _"Okay," he continued eating as he went on chatting with the other two.

The brunette took a another bite from his canapé and as soon as he held it away from his mouth, someone munched on his kebab. He looked up an he saw his brother, looking smug, though a glint of amusement was shining through his crystal blues, skewer sticking out of his mouth, fruit juice dribbling along his chin.

"Hey, that's mine!" Sora snapped, pouting as he always did. He let go of the skewer and started eating his lunch.

"Learn to share," Roxas stated, sitting beside Sora. "You still have another one, right," he said matter-of-factly as he pointed at the last untouched fruit kebab. He traced his fingers along the trail of fruit juice and licked his fingers in contentment.

Sora just grunted in response. "Yeah, yeah."

A few seconds later, a voice from his back called his brother. "Roxas."

The two Hikaris turned to see a teen with flaming red hair, having a rice-in-a-box and a large serving of peppermint tea. Roxas just raised an eyebrow.

Sora, on the other hand, became slightly angry and spat, "May I know you?" He said it in a subtle way that only Roxas and Riku would know that he was angry/pissed/whatever.

Before the blonde could answer, the redhead spoke cooly. "Name's Axel. Got that memorized?" He crossed his arms and looked at Sora calmly. "So you must be Roxas' brother, Sora, I suppose. You really look the same."

The brunette could feel his blood boiling for an unknown reason. Before he could say anything, Roxas just squinted, but then looked rather oblivious with the other's predicament.

"Guys, he's Axel. Got that memorized?" Roxas introduced him to Sora's gang.

"I know him," Naminé smiled. "We're classmates in Art, right. Axel nodded. "You're Roxas' friend long before, I suppose."

"Yeah," the redhead replied. "We knew each other when he stayed in Twilight Town." He checked his watch and readjusted his knapsack. "Guess I gotta go. See you around, and Roxas, enjoy your meal." He smiled slightly as he went to the exit.

""Kay. Take care," the blonde waved, checking his lunch package. The others waved too at their acquaintance. "So he got my custom mix, after all. And he included Tifa's peppermint tea."

"Kairi giggled. "What a sweetheart! I've never met somebody like that!" She She took a sip of sods. "Right, Naminé?"

"Right," she replied, looking at Roxas. "He's such a nice guy. As far as I know, he may look rash and is really impatient, though he's a real gentleman; he never hits girls, values friends, et cetera." She concluded with a sip of her soda.

"Beats me. I've never known him for a while so I just can't say," Riku grunted, sporting his as-if-I-care tone he was always fond of using. He just continued chomping.

Roxas was eating his meal when Sora just stood. "Whatever." He was picking his things, ready to go.

"What's the matter, Sorakins?" Roxas asked, looking slightly confused with his brother's rather "un-Sora-like" actions.

"I'm not feeling well. That's all. I've got something to do as well. Excuse me." Sora left Potion in a few seconds, leaving a confused crowd and a dazed Roxas. Selphie's gang was approaching, and saw the commotion.

"Hmm. I wonder what's wrong," Tidus broke the silence, noticing Sora's unfinished lunch. "It's been years when I saw Sora in that mood."

"Same here, ya?" Wakka sat on his place. "I don't want to be nosy or something, but that is a very upset Sora." He sipped his chocolate frappe and took a nibble of his cheesecake. "I mean, that's weird, ya."

Roxas shrugged. "A case of a rare Sora tantrum." He sipped his tea before continuing, "And a rather clueless one."

* * *

The spiky brunette reached the exit of Potion, He stood there for good ten seconds, fished his bag for his "surprise" for Roxas, and chucked it to the nearest trash bin available. He sighed heavily as he went to the ice cream stand and bought a sea-salt ice cream bar.

Sora's classes were approaching infinity, not to mention the boredom threshold and the Axel-gave-Roxas-his-lunch-which-chould-not-be-the-case-because-I-should-be-the-one-to-do-that incident.

After the myriad of classes, he didn't join his friends and he opted to go to the playground. Walking glumly, he approached a vacant swing. It was his sanctuary; the place where he could think, when he wanted to be alone, when he's upset, angry, pissed, everything that was considered un-Sora-like.

He made a gentle tug on the ground, causing him to move slightly, thoughts running through his head; his efforts for bringing his brother lunch, Axel's annoying presence, Roxas seemingly enjoying his meal, and his friends' approval at the wretched redhead.

_Hmp. I hate him. _Sora angrily kicked a pebble nearby, hitting a crumpled soda can. He kicked again, making him swing higher. He sent himself higher, and higher still, wind rushing against his cinnamon locks.

Sora's mind was having a debate.

'You should not get angry, You're not in the right position to do so,' a part of his mind said.

Why shouldn't I? I brought him lunch and that Axel-you-got-that-memorized guy gave Roxas his rice box!

'What's wrong with that, Sora? It's just lunch'

But I'm the ONLY one who could do that.

'Ugh. You're being childish.'

I'm still young, y' know.

'That's the big problem.'

Sora's mind froze.

'You're being irrational. So what if someone gave him his lunch? That does not nullify your birth certificates. And besides, you're not getting any younger. Don't make such a fuss out of little things. You just can't make a full-grown tantrum out there. It sucks. Think about it, Sora.'

He shook his head, slowed the swing down, and went home just to find an empty home, a bag of jellybeans and a note from Roxas.

* * *

A/N: Ok! Update's up! Ü I just like Sora getting pissed or something. Won't you agree? Ü So I'll just be out to have a cigarette break. Please review! Ü

Eternal Ataraxia (getting nicotine dependent every single second)


	3. Tandoku De

Hey! It's time for an update to commence. Sorry guys if I wasn't able to upload anything a few days ago. Job's getting into my nerves… Ü Well anyways, thanks to all who reviewed this. It keeps me going. Ü I'm kinda depressed due to some personal reason.

(Listening to Sakura Drops – _Utada Hikaru_)

Now, on aboard! And… I don't own Tomb Raider.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Tandoku De

_Still pissed off, right? (sigh) Nothing I can do about that for the moment. You can tell me later if you want to. In case you're wondering, I'm just going to Axel's for a brainstorming session. I think I'll be late, just to let you know. Sorry if I haven't told you earlier._

_You take care always._

_To Sorakins,_

_Roxas_

_P.S. I made dinner just before I left. Just pop them in the microwave for 3 minutes. _

_Bon appétit. Ü_

Sora can't help but sigh at the fact that he would be alone for a few hours. It was fifteen minutes before 6pm and stars are starting to appear as the crimson tinge of the sky blended with the black of night. He went to the living room, turned on the tube and started flipping every channel his finger would land on the remote control.

He was just watching _Tomb Raider _on HBO when the phone rang. He lazily reached for the receiver, 'tching a few times.

"Hikari residence. May I know who's at the other line please," Sora stated, fingers twisting the coiled cord.

"Yo. Riku here," the platinum-haired boy replied matter-of-factly.

"What now?"

Riku chuckled at the nonchalant reply. "Not in the mood, eh?" The boy reacted playfully.

The cinnamon-haired boy scratched his head. "Yeah, I still am, that's all," he replied as he plopped at the sofa, closing his eyes in progress.

"Something bothering you?" Riku asked, not sounding too nosy. After all, he was Sora's best friend, aside from Roxas, of course. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Sora took a deep breath, then answered. "Just tired. There's so many things to do. Pre-calc's getting into my nerves, History sucks, yadda, yadda, yadda…"

"I don't believe you," Riku cut Sora's monologue of things.

"I won't force you to believe me."

Sora was not good in lying, but Riku let him go for the moment. Sighing slightly, he responded. "Want to talk about it?" His aqua eyes closed in frustration of not getting any detail about the other's disposition.

"No."

"Looks like there's nothing I can do about it," Riku said, sounding defeated. "You can tell me everything once that you're okay. Just give me a ring or something."

"Yeah," Sora reassured, sounding hollow. "I will make sure of that. Sorry to make you worry."

"That's okay. You take care," Riku sighed, then gently put the receiver down.

After hearing the busy tone, the brunette put the receiver down and continued watching the tube. A few minutes more, Sora felt bored, empty and surprisingly angry at the same time. _What's happening to me_, he thought. Maybe he was tired or the fact that Roxas and Axel were together just ticked him off. Or… Maybe _both_.

There was a small rumble that echoed in the living room.

"I'm hungry…" Sora grumbled, massaging his tummy.

He popped one of Roxas' Savoury Rosemary Chicken Dinner in the microwave and set it to three minutes. He wolfed down the food and after eating, he went to the fridge and got a few sweets from his stash, almost all of them made by Roxas during his free time. After which, he started with the jellybeans.

* * *

An hour and half had passed, and now Sora's eyes were drooping. A full meal and a ton of sugar can really make the younger Hikari sleepy.

"No," he said to himself, shaking his head. _Roxas should come home and I should be awake to let him know that I'm very, very, VERY upset with the fact that Axel is with him_. He huffed and crossed his arms, slumping on the sofa.

He went to the fridge again, this time getting the whole stash, brimming with assorted chocolates, toffees, gummy candies, creams, and everything in between. Now, Sora was taking one of each at a time, contents slowly emptying like the sand in an hourglass (he emptied the pack of jellybeans…).

Just as he left the canister almost empty, he felt very sleepy that he forgot to turn the TV off before he received his passport to dreamland.

* * *

"Okay, thanks for the help," Roxas waved at Axel as he ran towards the front door of the Hikari residence. "I'll make up for the inconvenience next time around."

"Make sure you will," the redhead chuckled, revving his car. "Nah, just joking. And thanks for the dessert. I wish you could always cook for me." He smirked as he blasted his speakers.

Roxas was fumbling with his house keys when he replied. "You're welcome, and for your wish? Ha! In your dreams!" He chuckled a bit then continued, "I'll try to bring something at school if I would be able to find the time." He picked the right keys, inserted it at the doorknob. He turned it, opened the door and slowly got inside. "Gee, tahnks for the ride and you take care of your ass while on the road," he shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Axel screamed back, nodded and hit the horn twice before speeding on the streets, rock music flowing out of his car stereo.

The blonde yawned tiredly as he approached the living room, seeing the TV on HBO. "Hm. Sora had left the tube on again," he said softly to himself, approaching the fridge for water. He later found out that the sweet stash was gone. He smiled and went to the living room after sloshing water in his parched throat, turning the TV off and seeing a peaceful-looking Sora slumping on the sofa, one hand clutching something.

With the looks of the stash, he assumed that Sora was upset. Sora would almost eat even the can if he felt really bad. His eyebrow raised a little, thinking of the most probable reason. He slowly checked Sora's hand, gently prying the fist to get what was inside without waking the brunette up. He found was his letter to him folded neatly and a lime-flavored gummy pastille that he made two days ago; Sora loved that tart confection.

Roxas took the note and slipped it in his pocket and popped the jelly in his mouth. His smug features softened as he pushed a few strands of cinnamon locks away from Sora's face. _I'm sorry to keep you waiting…_

* * *

Snore. Snore. Snore.

Sora can't help but wake up, vein throbbing on his temple in annoyance, signifying that he might scream any minute. _Hey… Where am I?_ He later found out that he was in their room, and he was changed to his blue pajamas. Realization hit him and he blushed slightly a little at the thought. He checked his alarm clock and the alarm was perfectly set to turn off at 6:30am. It was only 6:15 but he got up anyway, deactivating the alarm.

He stood and he found Roxas dumped unceremoniously in his bed, sheets tangled and he was only wearing his black boxers, an arm over his forehead. His alarm clock was set to go off at 1:30pm. Well, a snoring Roxas would mean that he slept late, around three to five hours behind schedule. Sora's anger level went down a notch.

He took a bath, dressed for school and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. He popped four frozen blueberry tarts in the microwave. While waiting for the tarts to warm up, he searched the fridge for orange juice. His eyes then laid to something extremely familiar.

Sora looked at the cookie jar inside labeled with his name. It was standing at the lower part of the fridge. _What is it doing in here,_ he thought. Roxas and he received the jars when they were little as a gift; Roxas' was identical to Sora's, the main difference was the name printed on the side (RoXaS was printed at the blonde's jar). They were not fond of cookies that time, the jars went to the cupboard for safekeeping while his ceramic stash, well, here.

He opened the item and he was amazed with the contents – it was brimming with orange-, lemon-, and lime-flavored gummy jellies, each drop sharp with tartness yet amply sweet and generously covered with granulated sugar.

"So this kept him up all night," Sora concluded to himself, knowing how painstakingly tiring and time-consuming the confection was made one by one. The past night was a mess judging from the clutter in the sink.

Still ticked off by yesterday's events, he covered the jar, closed the fridge after getting the orange juice, he got the tarts out of the microwave, ate a tart rather quickly, took large gulps of juice, and rushed for school, three tarts more on his left hand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to make a long one. I'm having problems uploading but I'll make sure to satisfy you each and every time. Hope you understand peeps. (sigh) Depression is really annoying.

And since I'm pissed, I need to get drunk. Today. (sigh) Want to join? Heartbreak is really hard to contain, right?

Hope you have a great day and please review. Thankees!

Eternal Ataraxia (taking three shots of tequila and puffing a cigarette)


	4. Tsubasa no Kioku

Hey… Sorry for the very late update. I know it's kinda more than _a year and a half_ since I was able to put up this chapter. Grr.. Hopefully I still got you posted. I will be updating as soon as I can since I've got several chapters ready for encoding.

There. Enough of the small talk; let this commence.

Chapter 4 – Tsubasa no Kioku

Sora was walking along the sidewalk when someone snatched his half-eaten tart from behind. It was Riku, as always; his long, platinum-blonde hair being held by a clear elastic band near the ends. The cinnamon-haired brunette sighed softly, grabbing one of the tarts he was carefully balancing by his left hand. He took a bite and continued trudging the walkway, not paying attention to Riku's presence.

"Earth calling Sora," Riku grumbled as he snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face. The said boy blinked, stepping out of his reverie.

"Still kinda pissed?" The platinum-haired boy sighed, taking a bite of his snitched tart.

Sora just replied with another sigh. "It's nothing."

Riku glanced at the boy's face. "Nothing? What's happening to you? You're a bit off from the _usual_," he said nonchalantly, giving a cold, piercing gaze to the blue-eyed brunette. "Would you think I'll buy that?"

"You just don't understand," Sora stated plainly, if not a bit irritated, ravishing the tart with three bites in rapid succession.

The boy was starting to munch the second to the last tart when Riku went a bit more loud, taking a few paces ahead of Sora, crossing his arms in progress. The brunette just stopped walking, looking at Riku with a blank stare.

"Oh sure, I _don't _understand. Unless you tell me what's _wrong_," Riku snapped, looking frustrated with a very stubborn Sora. Hell, he could really be stubborn, but not in a way like this.

"Well," Sora replied, sounding a bit hesitant and scared at first, "You won't laugh at me?" He shot a troubled gaze, stepping away from Riku afterwards, planning to continue his daily walk to the Destiny Island High.

Riku chuckled slightly. "Of course, I won't! I'll listen," he exclaimed, features brightening a bit. "That's what best friends are for, right?"

On the other hand, Sora's mood darkened, glaring daggers to Riku as he turned around to face the taller boy.

"You _laughed_."

The aqua-eyed boy felt that a big, fat drop of sweat formed at his temple.

"I _did_?"

They spent the whole walk in a counseling session. Sora explained the whole predicament; what he felt, what he did, what his brother did (except the school uniform-to-pajamas part). Riku tried to weigh the scenarios and to analyze Sora's thoughts, words, and actions.

"Hmm," Riku cleared his throat as he began speaking in a psychiatric counselor way. "I think it would be nice if you stayed there and gave Roxas the rice box that you bought." He went forward with a faster pace, facing Sora in the process as he started walking backwards so he could lecture the blue-eyed brat. "I'm quite sure that your pseudo-twin will _always_ appreciate things coming from his _good_ brother, won't he?"

Sora slightly nodded in response. _He has a point there. But still…_

"With regards to the conflict with Axel, that's _too_ childish," Riku softly spoke, sporting a slightly crooked grin. "I mean, you might have tried to be a little bit civil. That chocobo-fluff head has a brain too; he could have friends if he wanted to. And lastly, you can't just conclude that Axel's that bad, unless you have substantial evidence to condemn him that he really is."

"So –"

"Don't interrupt me yet," Riku spat. "You've done enough talking awhile ago so let me finish, OK?" He cleared his throat for the second time, then resumed the cold, heartless blabbering that he started not a few minutes before,

"Now, I cold say that you may have the so-called _brother complex_, PMS, or you're just jealous."

The cogwheels of Sora's brain slowed, helplessly screaming to be oiled as soon as possible. _Brother complex would be understandable, jealousy…_

The brunette's cheeks burned slightly, the flush not too noticeable for his platinum-blonde friend. "You sure 'bout that, Riku?" Sora's face may not show it, but the way he responded surely was priceless. He just sounded like a shy earthworm wriggling away from the damaging sun's rays.

"I'm 95% sure," Riku tried his best to stay calm and stoic, yet he found his shoulders shaking; he was trying to stifle the laughter that Sora's reaction caused him. The brunette can't help but to look a little lost and confused with the long-haired boy's statement.

It wasn't long until Sora's wheels went to a halt. "Umm… Riku? What's PMS?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, turned a bit to walk beside Sora. He really can't contain his laughter now, so he started chuckling to release the pain that was wrenching his guts.

"You really don't know? Geez. It's Pre-Menstrual Syndrome."

Sora's blush faded as he tried to absorb what his best friend told him. "Pre-monster… What?"

"Pre-Menstrual Syndrome," Riku stated matter-of-factly. "It's when girls have the weirdest ability to transform from being stoic to a full-blown monster and vice versa. They also their monthly _visitor_ as well, which often comes by the 28th of their own calendars so they get ready with their arsenal of things: like chocolates, sappy movies, ibuprofen pills, pads, tampons…"

_Wait. Chocolates, movies, pads, tam_ –

Sora got the main picture, his gray matter resuming its normal operation. He then screamed, not realizing that the aqua-eyed boy was way ahead of him.

"RIKU!"

Sora sprinted, a vein obviously popping on his temple.

Classes started. Students were either doing something or just slacking off due to boredom. What about Sora? It's the latter. Now would be a good time for praying to all the deities that the second period would start sooner, which would not be happening in actuality. All he could do is hope. The lack of something to do, he opted to check (Knowing Sora? Really now…) his notes and assignments for other subjects, allowing him not to waste that sweet time being unproductive.

_…So that I could go home, sleep…_

The chocolate-headed boy ended up thinking about the conversation that he had with Riku. Well, he did beat out some sense in him.

_Maybe I was too rash that time, but anyway, I could always make amends._

Keyblade Wielding and Intermediate Magic period came and Sora went to the Hallowed Arena to attend. It was his favorite subject, since this is not your ordinary class. It is where books aren't required for it is taught with scrolls, ancient knowledge, and funny, with _keys_. For the record; it is the _only_ subject that the students enrolled are just _three_: Riku, Kairi, and him. Roxas was having the same period with him, only that he was taking Advance Keyblade Arts and Arcane Sorcery as the sole student.

As soon as he entered the arena, he was welcomed by his instructor: a spiky blonde named Cloud Strife, resting the blade named Metal Chocobo on his shoulder (which awfully reminded him of a bulky sword that was fashioned like a big, ginormous _key_).

Cloud smiled at the brunette. "Whoa, Sora. Nice to see you."

He just nodded and flashed a toothy grin as his instructor gave him, well, instructions.

"Better have your warm-up. We would be having a drill later," Cloud said in a confident yet warm tone, making his way towards Roxas that was currently hacking a Heartless projection with his twin keys, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Sora glanced at Riku making his practice slashes with his Way to Dawn, then at Kairi making graceful movements with her Pure Heart. It was just a few months since her key materialized, signifying a certain event that might be quite controversial not only to Destiny Islands, but for their whole world as well.

There was a prophecy that stated: "When the five stars appear, along with the five roads, Fate will be torn asunder, and reality will be deranged. The stars will determine if the turmoil will end, or chaos will remain."

Creepy as it may sound, Sora thought it would be a big break for him, if those things might _really_ happen.

_No school. All FUN!_

He then summoned his Kingdom Key and started his warm-up, making slashes at the poor training dummy as casting a few rounds of magic that he learned not too long ago from Basic and Intermediate Magic.

Not far from him, the giant Heartless disintegrated to binary digits when Roxas casted a rond of Flare on to the simulation. This concluded the end of the warm-up; the cue for Cloud to gather the Keyblade wielders for the drill.

"OK guys! Hurry up and get your feet moving to the Command Center!" The blonde squeaked, popping his neck joints as he proceeded to the said room.

As soon as Cloud got there, the four soon followed and took their designated positions. Riku nudged Sora's ribs with his elbow, whispering something that caused the other boy to snicker.

"You OK now, PMS boy?"

This earned a glare and a pout from the brunette and a hiss from Kairi. Roxas just sighed in lack of something else to say. This also earned them a slightly pissed-off Cloud that was in the process of saying a string of phrases that he used to summon his favorite familiar – Bahamut.

The four had developed huge sweatdrops at the back of their heads; narrowly thinking how much it hurt to be struck by a Mega Flare.

So there! It's kinda short since I'm outta time to extend this. Hope you liked it and hey, that was a _very verbose_ Riku. I think.

Well, read and review, I suppose. Thanks!

Sakuraba Ryuichiro paying at the counter now, lighting another cigarette.


End file.
